wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoshi
Yoshi is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Yoshi '''does average in Tennis and her skill is 340-350. She usually plays with Haru or Nick. In Baseball, she is not good, and her team members are Anna, Marco, James, Jake, Mike, Oscar, Chris and Martin. Her skill level is around 400+. '''Yoshi '''plays in the Baseball teams of Ren, Lucía, Rachel, Ashley, Naomi, Haru, Daisuke and Alex. In Boxing, she is unknown. Wii Sports Resort '''Yoshi is good at Swordplay and her level is 851+. In Table Tennis, Yoshi used to be the Champion, but Lucía quickly surpassed her. She is the Table Tennis teacher of Lucía, with a level of 1481+, putting her in Pro Class, and she is the second best player. In Basketball, she is in Pro Class, with a level of 1271+, and she plays with Midori and Steve. She is bad at Cycling, coming 74th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Yoshi is a Standard Mii. Trivia *You can earn her badge for making 5 edits on "Sports" articles. *'Yoshi' appears in 14 Swordplay Showdown Stages. *'Yoshi '''is one of the first three Miis you'll ever face on Swordplay Showdown. The other two being Jake, and Misaki *'Yoshi''' shares the name of a Mario character and species, similar to how Pit shares his name with Pit from Kid Icarus. **A bigger reference is the dark green color she wears, which is also the main color of the unique Yoshi in the Super Mario games. *Her Japanese name is the same as her English name. *She is the best Mii to be right handed in Table Tennis. *She used to be the Table Tennis Champion but Lucía quickly surpassed her. Gallery YoshiDACotQR.JPG|Yoshi's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-14-1.png|Yoshi's badge. 20- Yoshi's Team.jpg|Yoshi's Baseball Team. Yoshi_harpsichord_.jpg|An official Wii Music artwork of Yoshi. 2018-02-07 (46).png|Yoshi and her teammates Midori and Steve in Basketball. 20180210_071802.jpg|Yoshi in Swordplay Duel. IMG_0112.JPG|Yoshi about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-13 (24).png|Yoshi in Baseball. DSC01959.JPG|Yoshi in Swordplay Speed Slice. IMG_0499.JPG|Yoshi playing Basketball at Midnight. 2018-08-16 (22).png|Yoshi in Cycling. IMG_0839.JPG|Yoshi Swordfighting at High Noon. 2018-09-13 (20).png 2018-09-08 (16).png 2018-09-08 (7).png 2018-09-08 (3).png 2018-10-08 (103).png IMG_20181021_205305.jpg|Yoshi, winner of Back Attack in Wii Party Misaki, Andy, Marisa, Mike, Rachel, Tatsuaki, Daisuke, Eduardo, Yoshi, Keiko, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Luca, Gwen, Takumi, Nick, Rachel, Miyu, Martin, Yoshi, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2- Standard.jpg Fumiko, Yoshi, and Nelly featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png James, Yoshi, Andy, Miguel, and Holly featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (20).png Shohei, Victor, Haru, Yoshi, Ryan, Ren, Takumi, Kentaro, Sakura, Gwen, Sandra, Misaki, Silke, and Cole featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Jackie, Yoshi, David, Marco, and Akira featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Yoshi in Bowling.JPG Cole, Fumiko, Ryan, James, Hiromi, Ashley, Hiroshi, Abby, Gabi, Kentaro, Tatsuaki, Fritz, Yoshi, Greg, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Yoshi (right) wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Yoshi wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1597.jpg IMG 1962.jpg 1552026179050 WiiU screenshot TV 0144D.jpg Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Double Pro Category:Japanese Miis Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Vice Champions Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Mii Category:Green Females Category:Non-American Miis Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Top 10 Category:Top 5 Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Miis who love green Category:Miis that have name references Category:Basketball Pros Category:Two-time Pro Category:Miis with Japanese Names Category:Wii Category:Silver badge Miis